


If You Wear Your Suit, I'll Wear Mine

by Fic_Request_Blog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Identity Porn, M/M, Sex, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Steve finds out Tony is Iron Man. He's...not as angry as Tony would have thought... And a hell of a lot more turned on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pseudonym Salacity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498075) by [Amuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly). 



Steve's staring, completely still, because it's Tony tied to the chair, it's Tony glancing sheepishly at the rest of the Avengers who just burst through the cell's door.

It's Tony smiling at Logan, shrugging off the surprised grunt as Logan cuts him from the chair.

Tony. Tony is Iron Man. His boyfriend is Iron Man.

His shock is interrupted by explosions and he doesn't make eye contact with Iro- Tony- as they break out of the compound, barely hears "...armor has a self-destruct protocol..." from a voice that should have been modulated as they fight their way back to the Quinjet.

It really hits him when the quiet thrum of the plane replaces their tired conversations, and then he all but collapses into his seat, peering at the man longing in Iron Man's usual spot, the one he admittedly only ever used when the suit was damaged.

His boyfriend is Iron Man, the person he relies on the most in battle, trusts the most, works with the most...

He'd had conflicting feelings for this incredible masked-man, had flirted with him, had even fantasized about him and he had killed himself over it because he has Tony, amazing, brilliant, gorgeous Tony. Yet, there he'd been batting eyelashes at another guy.

Oh Lord, at least this explains the feelings.

He's dating Iron Man. He's had sex with Iron Man.

Embarrassment flashes hot across his face as he drops his heads in his hands. He's dating the two most extraordinary men he's ever met. Because they're the same person. 

A sad little voice in his head sighs, 'Guess that rules out threesomes' and he nearly chokes on the thought.

'Iron Man could probably still make that happen somehow...'

He must have made a noise because Tony finally moves to sit beside him, fidgeting.

"Well...now you know."

Steve can't say anything yet, can't keep himself from bringing up flashes of memories, Iron Man catching him mid-air, Iron Man snarking good-naturedly with him in meetings, Iron Man somehow always knowing how he was feeling and what words to say...

"Look, I know you're probably angry and I...I don't know. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. I guess... I guess I was just afraid... afraid that you'd-"

"God, I love you Tony."

The rest of the team, who had been politely pretending not to listen in, were now all ears as Tony brought his gaze back up in surprise.

"Uh, that's good. That's- That's a lot better of a reaction than I was expecting... Did you hit your head?"

Steve can't help but to pull Tony into a heated kiss, even with the entire team grinning at them, because the men he's learned to love so much are the same person and he has so much love for Tony Stark right now.

When Clint whistles, Steve forces himself to pull back, burying his burning face in Tony's shoulder and hugging him as close as the Quinjet's seats would allow.

"Okay. Wow. I would have told you a lot sooner if I'd known you'd make out with me for it."

"Tony. Tony. Tony, you're Iron Man."

Stroking a hand through the blond hair tucked against his chest, Tony grins, "Yup. Look at those stunning reasoning skills, Captain. Well done."

They're landing before Steve can really say anything in retaliation, and he just follows Tony into Iron M- Tony's- Avengers Tower.

Tony's not hurt. Steve can't see any discomfort in the way he walks other than some stiffness. He's supposed to be on a business trip. Iron Man is supposed to be blowing up Hydra bases.

The muscle rippling just beneath Tony's shirt as he lets them both into his bedroom makes a lot more sense now ("Hey, when you're dating Captain America, you never know when marathon sex could happen. Gotta keep prepared."), as do the scars revealed one by one as Tony strips.

He's on Tony before he can really think it through, because now he knows where that scar just below his second rib came from and he wants Tony on the bed now.

God, he's taken the strength of Iron Man and made him beg right in this bed.

He strips in record time, yanking the last of Tony's clothes off as he peppers the man's chest with bites and kisses.

"Wow, you're really okay with this?"

Steve has to respond to that, has to pull his teeth off Tony's hip and still his hands on the man's inner thighs to look into almost awed brown eyes, "Tony- Tony, I've loved you for a long time now, but I've been in love with Iron Man for a long time too. I- You're both. You're both the men I love. I- I don't even know how to rationalize that."

He grabs the lube almost violently from the desk next to the bed, two fingers in Tony before that sarcastic mouth has a chance to spit anything out but a gasp.

"I should have known," he growls, one hand firmly holding Tony's leg up while the other brutally pumps two fingers inside him, a third finger joining to rub against his prostate.

"I should have known. You're both so damn mouthy."

Tony's gripping the sheets for dear life, head tossed back as Steve grinds his fingers into him, "And you flirted with me and I flirted back, you little narcissist."

"Fuck!"

He crowds in, pulling out his fingers to replace them with his slick cock, folding himself over the man spread out on the bed to drive as deep into Tony as possible. Tony howls. 

Steve thrusts into him with thorough, demanding precision, deep and thick and so forceful Tony's practically shaking as hot breath puffs against his ear.

"I bet you liked that. I bet you loved watching me squirm as I tried not to fall for every perfect word filtered through Iron Man's mask, dropping from your lips."

The name is broken as Steve pounds into him, "Steve!"

Tony's so far gone. His dick is trapped between them, milked with every thrust and Steve is so deep he's having a hard time breathing.

"Steve!"

Steve hits home and Tony screams.

Muscles clench and roll and Steve is gone. He bites down on a strong shoulder (Iron Man's shoulder) and comes, grinding into the man as he twitches through his aftershocks. 

After a few moments, still panting, Tony grins, "Wow, I knew you liked Iron Man, but I didn't really think you had the hots for him."

Snorting, Steve rolls over and off the bed, to grab a towel, "I was only interested because it was you the whole time."

Beaming, Tony makes kissy faces at him as he cleans them up, "Awww, in that case I completely forgive you. Hell, in that case, I might just let you fuck me in the suit."

Steve stills, breath hitching as he stares at the dirtied towel, "Would you... fuck me in the suit?"

Tony's mouth falls open and he stutters for a moment before nodding vigorously, "If you wear your suit, I'll wear mine!"

Steve laughs, "Deal."


	2. Jarvis Deserves Dinner First, at Least

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes back a little key'd up from a mission. Tony is in Iron Man's arms. Steve gets a little excited.
> 
> OR
> 
> Jarvis deals with a lot and honestly deserves a better life.

Steve was wound tight as he strode into the Tower, the Quinjet still on, most of the team still onboard.

He should have known, should’ve known the damn tipoff for the Hydra base would be a trap. They’d cut it close- he’d cut it close- with the bomb. He’d barely gotten the shield up in time, and even then, he’d still been thrown back hard by the blast, flat on his back and the breath knocked out of him. Then the Hydra goons had shown up and his ears were still ringing as Iron Man stepped in front of him, repulsors blindingly bright.

Laying on broken concrete, the world still swimming in and out of his vision, Steve had marveled at the raw power on display in red and gold. Really, he always had.

The battle didn’t take long, no one else was injured, and he recovered in no time, but he was still angry! How hadn’t he noticed? It shouldn’t have happened at all. He was frustrated and too high strung to go get cleaned up yet.

He wanted to tell Tony thank you, for having his back and being such a valuable member of the Avengers, even when Steve wasn’t. He sighed. He just wanted to check in with his boyfriend and forget about today completely.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Steve all but hurtled into Tony’s workshop, frowning as he swept his gaze across the open space. Tony stood at the far end, back to Steve as he tinkered with the Iron Man suit. He was yelling orders at Jarvis about something or other as Steve started across the floor, only to stop dead in his tracks half way to his boyfriend.

Whatever Steve had been planning to say died in his throat. The suit was moving. Iron Man was moving with whatever Tony was commanding. One gauntleted hand was set firmly on Tony’s hip, steadying him as Tony reached up to toy with one armored shoulder. 

The suit was moving without Tony inside it.

Adrenaline spiked in Steve’s veins and his entire body went white hot. Iron Man was holding Tony against his metal chest, strong hands -hands Steve had seen bend rebar- soft against his boyfriend’s stained jeans.

It was like watching one of his past fantasies play out right in front of him, back before he knew Tony was Iron Man, back when he thought Tony’s bodyguard might be intimate with his boss. A flush crept up his cheeks. He had been in love with both of them and the idea of them together…hadn’t upset him nearly as much as it should have. 

Then Iron Man’s head turned, blue eyes glowing as they caught Steve’s, “Captain.”

Steve might have made a sound or maybe it was just Iron Man addressing him that had Tony turning in the suit’s grip, but then Steve was staring at Iron Man loosely laying the other gauntleted hand on the man’s shoulder and nothing else really seemed to be happening. Tony was framed by red and gold -very much alive and moving red and gold- as he grinned, waving Steve over, “Hey Cap, what brings you down to my humble abode?”

To be honest, Steve couldn’t tell if he’d answered, couldn’t really keep his eyes off the two standing there with their hands on each other. Just a few powerful strides planted him in front of the pair, Steve nearly crashing into them. He swallowed Tony’s surprised gasp, shoving one thigh between Tony’s legs as he slid his hands down to his hips, fingers bumping into something cold and hard and-

Iron Man was holding Tony too.

Steve groaned, crowding Tony back against the suit as he tangled one of his hands with Iron Man’s pliant fingers, pressing them firmly into Tony’s hip. 

“Shit”, Tony moaned, hands scrabbling for purchase on Steve’s suit as Captain fucking America assaulted his throat with hot, open-mouth bites.

“Fuck, Steve”, Tony gasped, rocking his hips into the firm muscle between his legs, “What-Holy shit!”

Tony could just barely reach the floor with his tip-toes, Steve had Tony perched so far up his thigh. He hadn’t been hard just a few moments ago, but blood was rapidly shooting south as Tony felt Captain America’s suit rub though his worn jeans. It didn’t hurt that Steve’s member was rock-hard in the navy fabric, either. 

Panting harshly, Steve ripped at Tony’s jeans, tearing them apart as he licked Iron Man’s shoulder, pressing Tony into it even rougher. 

“Oh-oh my god, Steve”, Tony stuttered, goosebumps prickling across his skin as he watched Steve place hot kisses down to the suit’s collarbone, “Jarv-fuck!-lock down the workshop!”

Tony wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, nails scratching at the blue armor on Steve’s back. He hadn’t even taken off the cowl yet and Tony was digging his heels into Steve’s ass, brown eyes wild with how fast he was turning on.

Babbling, Tony managed to toss his head back onto his suit’s shoulder, groaning at the blown-out pupils staring back at him, “Oh my god Steve, yes. You want to fuck me in Iron Man’s arms, yeah?” Tony rolled his hips for emphasis, biting his lip at the punched-out little sounds leaving Steve’s open mouth, “I want you to. I want you in me, Steve. C’mon, C’mon, I’m still loose enough from this morning. God, please!”

Steve could barely focus, barely get the pants of his suit pushed far enough down to free his aching cock. All he could think about was the taste of metal and grease on his tongue, of the way Tony was writhing between Iron Man and him, of the feeling of one cold gauntlet gripping Tony’s ass under his own hand.

Tony got a hand down between them, managing to slick Steve up with something and line him up to finally get Steve blessedly inside him. Steve was moaning, voice low and wrecked in Tony’s ear as he thrust in, entirely too far gone to be gentle. Shouting with every harsh push, Tony reached one arm back to wrap behind the suit’s helmet, trying to find enough purchase to shove himself down onto Steve’s thick cock. 

He knew Steve wasn’t going to last much longer with the way the man’s breath was hitching. Then again, neither was he to be fair. Steve was so hard inside him and the suit was a shockingly cold contrast to Captain America’s fevered skin. 

“T-Tony-Iron Man!”

Shit, if this wasn’t hitting all Tony’s buttons, nothing else would. Steve looked ruined, lips red and slick with saliva as he continued to mouth at the hard lines of the Iron Man suit. And, Christ, if that wasn’t hot as hell. Tony watched open-mouthed as Steve licked a stripe up the armor’s collar.

“Steve!”

Steve glanced up just as Tony strained to turn his head, tongue sliding across Iron Man’s faceplate and Steve’s world went white.

Tony cummed thick across Steve’s suit as he felt wet heat pool inside him, voice hoarse as he shouted. Steve’s knees went out beneath them and they would have tumbled to the floor if Iron Man didn’t hook one hand under Steve’s shoulder.

Steve let out a broken whimper, slumping against Tony and the suit, hands shaking where they landed on the red and gold metal.

It took them a few minutes to catch their breaths and Tony thanked every piece of Jarvis’ coding that the AI didn’t say anything just then. Steve would be mortified if he realized it hadn’t been Tony controlling the suit. Speaking of which, he was going to give Jarvis anything he asked for. His AI was awesome for going with the flow.

“That was hot.”

Steve chuckled weakly, attempting to untangle himself from so many hands before simply collapsing onto the floor. Tony followed gently, not falling, just lowering himself to the floor with some of Jarvis’ help. 

Steve scrubbed a hand over his face, finally knocking the cowl back off over his shoulder, “I-I’m sorry. That-This wasn’t exactly what I came down here for. I just-“ He cut himself off, blush high on his cheeks.

Tony grinned up at him, “You just saw me all up in Iron Man’s circuits and got hot under the collar?”

Dropping his head into his hands, Steve sighed, “Pretty much, I guess.”

Tony cackled. He haphazardly threw an arm over to pat Steve’s leg, “Jarvis, please tell me you got that on video.”

The AI’s voice crackled into the air as Steve’s blush deepened, “Yes, Sir. Both from the overhead cameras and Iron Man’s.”

Steve choked out a gasp as Tony turned to wiggle his eyebrows at his boyfriend, “Hey, you wanna watch Tony Stark’s sex tape he filmed with Captain America and Iron Man later?”

Steve dropped his head back onto the floor of Tony’s lab, his hands doing a poor job of covering the spreading red across his cheeks.


End file.
